Tales With A Twist: Beauty And The Beast
by KimiOkami
Summary: This is the first in my line of Disney inspired fairytales with a twist. More on the adult side. Still magical and fairytale like. No G-rated puff tales, but still tasteful. If you're looking for a good BATB fic this might be it. Disclaimer: Do not own Disney or anything else I use unless it's OC stuff.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Belle and her father moved to the small town. After the rest of the family was lost on one of his merchant ships sailing back from the Mediterranean sea. They were bringing merchandise back from India. He and Belle plus his assistant were the only survivors. They barely made it back to France. When they did Maurice decided he and Belle needed a new start he sold the rest of his merchant empire and they moved to the country. His assistant came along having no family. Maurice hired his as a farm hand. Maurice purchased a small farm in the country. Enough to survive by.

They made a quiet life. Belle was the talk of the town. The most beautiful young lady in town. She ignored the attention. She was more interested in her books, and spending time with her father and their farm hand, Luke. He felt like a brother to her, they were best friends.

Belle also began noticing changes in herself since the sinking. Like things that were just out of reach would zip into her hand. Or if she was out of an ingredient when making dinner it would appear on the table next to her. At first she didn't think much of it, then realized it was real and happening. So she decided to practice it and see the potential. She told no one not her father or Luke.

She found no limit yet with her powers but it was all inanimate objects.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Belle traveled to the village regularly for books. On this trip she was on her way home purchasing her favorite one from the librarian. He offered it to her for free, but she didn't feel comfortable doing that so she made a donation to the library. Now she felt better bring home her favorite book.

Any way on her way through town Gaston cornered her.

"Leave me alone." Belle was tired of being polite with him. He didn't get the hint.

"Come on Belle, let me show you something you'll love. More then that book." Gaston cornered her into an alley. He was being forward and aggressive trying to get under her dress to her skin.

"Get off of me!" Belle snapped at him pushing at him. He wouldn't stop so she started hitting him. He was starting to get under her clothes. So she went to her last resort and threw him into the wall across the alley with her magic.

He fell to the ground unconscious and she ran. Her book still in hand. She ran home and locked herself in her room.

Her father and Luke worried for days neither could get her out. Finally she came out and got food after three days.

A few days later Maurice received a letter needing to clear something up with his old merchant empire. He needed to leave right away to deal with it.

He left early the next morning. By mid day his horse came back riderless.

"Where's papa, boy?" Belle asked the horse worriedly.

"Belle no you can't go by yourself." Luke said trying to talk her out of what he knew she was thinking.

"I have too. "She climbed on the horse and left before he cause try to really stop her.

She found this huge and ominous castle after it mysteriously started raining. She headed for it.

'Hopefully papa got out of this rain. Maybe he is in there?' She thought to herself.

Dismounting the horse she walked to the grand door. Knocking, the door eerily creaked open to a dark and gloomily lit entrance. She quietly slipped in, the door closed of it's own volition. As she slowly walked farther into the strange castle.

"HELLO!?" She called out loudly. No one answered. She wandered further in and began looking for her father. She could feel his presence and others here. She began to wonder, as she looked, why she couldn't see anyone or thing.

She followed her father's presence all the way to a tower with cells. She saw. Maurice hunched over and coughing with a scrap of a blanket around his shoulders.

"Papa, I found you." Belle said falling to her knees next to his cell.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here!" Maurice weakly spoke in a scared tone.

"Papa, there is no evil here. Just fear." Belle spoke wisely. Maurice always knew his youngest had an old soul.

"Who are you?" A deep voice growled making Maurice shiver. Belle slowly turned and looked into the shadows. She saw furry clawed feet and legs to match.

"Step into the light?" Belle asked."I like to see who I'm speaking to."

The Beast stepped forward. The light slowly illuminating his features. He was large about 8ft tall, large fangs protruding from his lips. Covered in warm chocolatey brown fur with lighter and darker patterns. Large clawed paw like hands, a large swaying tail, some black horns that matched his claws, furry wolf like ears, and a very large broad frame. Over all very intimidating. Belle just looked at him curiously. No fear and this confused the beast.

"Who are you?" The Beast growled again.

"I'm Belle. Will you please let my father go? He's very sick. Belle Introduced herself and pleaded. She stroked her fathers back as best she could.

"He was trespassing here, and so are you." Beast growled

"Could you make an exception and just keep me? I'll serve both our sentences if you send him back to the village." Belle pleaded not caring one bit about herself. Just hoping to save her father.

"Alright, you will stay forever to serve both sentences. Do you agree?" Beast thought before answering.

"Yes." Belle smiled half in joy to her father. "Bye papa, I love you." She said quickly before the beast could drag him off.

Belle sat quietly and waited for the Beast to come back. He quietly walked back to the room. Belle looked up as soon as he walked back into the room.

"Come, I'll take you to a better room." He growled much more gently.

"Thank you." Belle said meekly standing up to follow him.

Beast showed her to a beautiful suite in the east wing. In blues and purples, with gold trim.

"It's beautiful. Thank you again."Belle bowed her head in gratitude.

"If you need anything my servants will attend to you." The Beast stated more for the servants then Belle.

"Uh, may I ask your name?" Belle asked before he could leave her.

"Call me a 'Beast' for it is what I am." He answered cryptically.

'It maybe what you are but not who you are.' Belle thought. 'I'll figure out who you are.' Belle challenged herself. The Beast was very curious to her. She had to know more.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like to rest for the night? It is getting quite late." The wardrobe waddled over holding out a sky blue silk nightgown, with white roses on it, and a sky blue chiffon robe with rose tinted roses on it.

"They're gorgeous! Thank you." Belle said taking them to the changing screen. Changing she laid her tight trousers, blouse and corset like vest over the changing screen. The wardrobe left soft full foot slippers near the screen. She left her riding boots and slipped the slippers on instead.

She laid down under the plush covers of the large bed and drifted off quickly. Not realizing exactly how tired she was.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Belle woke feeling hungry seeing out the windows it was still dark and storming. She decided to get up and search for the kitchen. She wondered out her door and down the corridor to the stairs. Continuing on her trek she noticed the Beast laying in front of a fire seemingly sleeping. Quickly and quietly continuing on she eventually found the kitchen.

She found a teapot hopping about on the table then to a serving cart which rolled over to a set of shelves where she appeared to check on the tea cups. Belle walked over to the pantry door, which was labeled conveniently, and slipped in. She found an apple and some cheese. Her favorite snack. Slipped back out to a surprised, to see her, teapot. Belle smiled and went to the table. Set her food down then found a knife. She chopped up her food then a dish just appeared next to her. She hadn't thought before she let her powers act.

"Deary, are you the new charge everyone is talking about?" The teapot asked her curiously.

"I suppose so. My name is Belle." Belle answered as she put her sliced food on her dish. She found the cold room and found a pitcher of berry juice that smelled divine, when she smelled it. She brought it out found a small glass and poured some then replaced the pitcher.

"I'm Mrs. Potts, deary. Just let me know if you need anything." Mrs. Potts claimed and continued her work.

"Thank you."Belle said sipping her juice and munching on her apples and cheese. She finished put her dishes in the wash bin and headed back to bed.

Passing the door to the parlour like room where the Beast slept. He woke and watched her head back to bed.

She fell back asleep thinking how interesting her time here will be.

Time moved a little slow the first few days, of her stay in the castle. That was to be expected though. She busied herself by exploring and the Beast watched quietly from the shadows. He had warned her about the west wing, but it seems she didn't listen. For that is exactly where she was headed. He sighed and followed.

Belle had a slight thrill in defying the Beast. She knew exactly where she was and where she thought she was going. Right into his room.

Opening one of the large battered doors, she slipped in knowing he was following her. She quietly explored, examining a torn painting of a young man, with Beast's deep blue eyes. She then spotted a glowing rose that radiated energy. She moved to stand next to it and observe it without touching.

"Why are you in here!?" Beast growled out loudly, standing behind her.

"Oh!" Belle startled spinning around fast and accidentally knocking over the table. She realized what happened and caught the table rose and glass with her magic. She froze shaking slightly.

"You have magic?" growled softly displeased.

"Yes, I haven't really used it. I'm sorry, for knocking this over."Belle said slowly then picked up speed with her nervousness. She quickly scrambled the fix the table, rose and glass. "I understand you were changed with magic. I wish to help even if I just stay here and be your friend. If you want I'll try to never use my magic again."Belle offered in a bit of a panic.

"Get out! Now!" Beast growled quietly just loud enough to hear.

Belle didn't think twice she ran out of his room down the hall and the stairs and out to the grounds finding some bushes to hide in. She hid there for hours and it began raining. She stayed.

Beast calmed down and was informed by a small walking clock, that the girl hadn't been seen in hours. Beast looking out the windows and saw that it was pouring.

He tore out of the castle, the gates were locked so she hadn't left the grounds. He searched and eventually found her. She was hiding in the same patch of bushes he would find solace in as a child.

"Belle?" Beast called to her softly. Her head snapped up and she looked fearful and lonely. "Come back inside. You're soaking wet." Beast tried being as gentle as he could with his voice. He was not use to trying to comfort someone. He reached out his large clawed paw like hand and Belle timidly took it. He lead her back into the castle and to her room.

He had the servants bring various things to warm up her near frozen form.

A fire was started, the wardrobe stole Belle behind the screen for a moment to change her wet clothes. Mrs Potts brought hot tea to warm her up and some hot soup.

Belle quietly sat on the floor in a warmer night gown. Long sleeve purple with blue roses. It was a thicker material then the silky one.

Beast wrapped a blanket around her and sat next to her.

"Beast, I'm sorry for nearly breaking the glass covered rose." Belle said shyly.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to frighten you. Magic isn't my best friend. Being the first time I witnessed it was to change me." Beast admitted.

"I only discovered mine in the past 6 months or so. I never knew I had it. Like I said if you do not wish me to use it I will not." Belle explained quietly.

"You are different then the one who changed me. So I will come to terms with yours. So no you can use it just be careful." Beast stated knowing it would really hurt her if he didn't try to trust her and her magic. He had this feeling she never told anyone about it.

So things hadn't gone that far in their relationship. They had just come to an understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:: Sorry for the wait and that this chapter is a little short. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy, and I'll make my updates as soon as possible. The reviews and traffic help inspire me to get it done faster. Chapter now fixed sorry!

 **Chapter 3**

Belle and Beast had been getting along well since the west wing incident. Spending time together every day. Doing various things Playing games, her reading to him, listening to the enchanted instruments play. Anything that was entertaining. They even began sharing about themselves.

Belle learned that even though he was a prince that his life wasn't easy. He hardly saw his parents growing up. He was raised by a nurse maid and his tutor. Mrs Potts was his nurse maid. She also learned that his old child hood friend betrayed him. Left him high and dry when this happened to him.

Belle felt comfortable enough sharing her traumatic experience with Gaston.

"You said, the man who assaulted you, his name was Gaston? He was a hunter?" Beast asked.

"Yes, why?" Belle asked she turned in his soft furry arms to look at his face. They were enjoying a warm fire in one of the parlors.

"He was my friend. Is that part of the reason you stayed here? To escape him." Beast asked.

"I think so. Even though you were so intimidating. I felt safe with the thought of staying here with you." Belle looked mildly shocked before she answered. She slid her arms around his large neck and hugged him. She loved how comforted she felt when she hugged him. He held her a little tighter being mindful of his strength.

"How about you show me how your magic is improving." Beast tried shifting the subject to something lighter.

"Ok, I can try." Belle smiled at the thought that he wanted to see her magic. She pulled herself slowly from his arms and she thought about something she could do. She took a book from the couple she had on an end table. She laid it open between them and channeled her magic into the book. The art on the page she opened it to came to life. It pulled off the page and played out the story hovering a few inches over the book. Her magic played through the whole story. About a princess kidnapped and cursed as a swan. She couldn't leave the lake she was taken to for long. So she couldn't find her prince. He eventually found her and set her free. They defeated the evil sorcerer who cursed her and had a fairytale wedding.

"That was wonderful. I have never seen anything like that. I enjoyed watching you bring the book to life." Beast smiled and pulled her back into his arms she came willingly.

"Thank you, it's becoming easier to use my magic. I can use it for longer and more at a time." Belle explained as she cuddled into his furry chest. Then beast began to glow.

"Belle what is happening?" Beast asked her wondering if it was her.

"I do not know. It is not me." Belle said backing up and shielding her eyes. She worried for Beast of what was happening to him. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

The glow disappeared and Beast looked a bit shorter no longer a huge 8ft tall Beast he had the shape of a tall muscular man. About 6'7" now,still furry, and slightly animal like. He no longer had a muzzle like a dog. Just a dog like nose where his human one should be. He had lips and more hands and feet instead of paws, they still had claws though. Belle couldn't help but stare. He was so strong looking.

"Belle, what happend? Why do I feel, different?" He asked feeling his face and noticed he had a different shape now.

"I am not sure. Where is the closest full length mirror?" Belle admitted and asked staying as calm as she could which was pretty calm.

"Your room." He stated simply, Belle said nothing else. She took his newly closer to human-like hand, and lead him to her room.

In her room she pulled him to her mirror and let him see his new form.

"You, you did not do this?" Beast said in disbelief.

"Not directly, maybe it has something to do with your curse? Maybe your curse has stages to it breaking." Belle observed trying to be helpful as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I so hoped you were the one! It is working. I am sorry I can not say more about it." Beast easily lifted her lifting her with his hands about her waist. Her shorter arms only reached his elbows. She held on gently there as he spun her. They both laughed happily.

They continued to spend time together. Belle slowly began to get depressed. She began to miss her father dearly.

"Belle, what is wrong?" Beast asked her one day. He began to understand and know when she was happy and sad, any emotion she felt.

"I just did not know how much I would miss my papa." She slowly started to tear up and tears fell from her already pink eyes.

"Come with me." Beast said instead of taking her hand and leading her there. He picked her up gently bridal style and took her to his room. He set her down near the table with the magic rose. He picked up the mirror and handed it to her.

"How does it work?" Belle asked curious but still teary.

"Just ask for what you wish to see." He asked as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I would like to see my father, please?" Belle asked the mirror it flashed from reflecting her face to showing her father. He was in the forest being chased by wolves. "Oh no! Papa!" Belle exclaimed in fear.

"What is wrong?" Beast asked.

"The wolves in the forest are chasing him." Belle cried more.

"Bring the mirror." He said picking her up and putting her on his back. Even though he was more human shaped now he could still run like a beast.

With Belle on his back, he took off into the forest. He ran to the place she described to him as he ran. It wasn't far from the castle. He was in this glen a mile or so from the castle. Beast ran as fast as he could.

Reaching poor Maurice in time to see a wolf bite into his leg and another scratch his arm. Beast roared and chased them away from Maurice. They hadn't run away just yet. Beast let Belle down next to Maurice. Belle tended to Maurice. Tearing her skirt and making makeshift bandages.

Beast fought of the wolves. They snapped swiped and growled at each other. One wolf was brave enough to jump on Beast's back as two others attacked and snapped at him from both left and right. After Belle bandaged her father she saw the results of the fight still playing out in front of her and her father.

"No, Beast!" Belle was angry, worried, she couldn't let him get hurt because of her. Her magic swelled and whipping her arm out she flung the wolf off Beast's back. It hit a tree and was knocked out. He was left with the other 2, he lashed out at both slicing both with his claws. They had enough and limped away. Beast slowly walked to Belle she brushed a hand down his cheek before giving him a gentle hug.

"Ugh! Those wild bastards got me real good." Beast tried joking to hide his pain.

"Belle?" Maurice was very confused by what he saw. The pain didn't help any.

"Maurice sir!" Belle heard a familiar voice.

"Papa, you brought Luke? I will explain everything." Belle asked.

"Of course, I did?" Maurice huffed in annoyance.

"Luke, over here!" Belle called out towards the voice.

"Belle?!" His voice drew closer and he appeared from the tree line leading Philippe behind him.

"Luke! I missed you."Belle ran to him and gave him a quick hug.

"How have you been? I am glad you are safe." Luke smiled at her hug.

"Am I chopped liver?" Maurice asked.

"I missed you to, papa." Belle smiled moving to hug Maurice too. "Beast, thank you for saving my papa." Belle ran over to the slightly worried looking Beast.

"It is closer to the castle then village. Why do you not come to the castle, to rest and recover." Beast stated eloquently and politely.

"Yes papa, you need to rest. I also need to bandage you properly." Belle insisted.

"Alright." Maurice said defeated, he wasn't thrilled about going back to the castle. He wanted to save Belle and take her home.

Back at the castle, Beast set Maurice and Luke up in a couple of guestrooms near Belle. The castle doctor told Belle how to properly bandage her father and clean Beast's wounds.

"Belle, do you even wish to leave here?" Luke asked after he watched Belle while they were at the castle.

"No, I do not. I love being here. Beast takes such good care of me." Belle smiled more happily then she had even before her mother passed away.

"You are really happy here?" Maurice asked.

"Yes." Belle sighed happy and sad at the same time.

,

"Belle, what is wrong?"Beast felt her sadness from down the hall.

"I wish to see my papa and Luke sometimes." Belle stated her feelings strongly as she held her papa in a loving hug.

"How would you like them to visit anytime? I am giving you both permission to come visit anytime you wish." Beast said only wishing for Belle's happiness.

"Oh that is a wonderful idea! Thank you, Beast." Belle ran over and leapt into Beast's arms. His head glowed brightly for a moment and his horns disappeared. Belle pulled back and looked up. "They are gone.." She stated curiously.

"What is?" Beast asked wondering what happened.

"The horns, that were on your head." Luke spoke up.

Beast turned to look in Maurice's guestroom mirror. His horns were gone?! He turned and scooped Belle up and spun he was so happy. He never thought he would feel love. Never knowing what it really was. The Enchantress told him the curse would break when he found true love. So, if it is breaking and he was becoming human again. That is what he was betting he was feeling.

Maurice had to stay and recover for at least a week. Otherwise the trip back would risk the stitches on his leg.

They all spent time together. Maurice learned the Beast wasn't as bad as he first seemed. Luke enjoyed chatting with the Beast about guy stuff. It had been awhile since he talked to a guy his age. He enjoyed the Beast's company like hanging out with a favorite sibling.

The castle was becoming happier and livelier once again. Everyone was happy.

In the village at the tavern Gaston was plotting. He found it odd that the old merchant, his daughter, and vassal just seem to have vanished. Then it hit him.

"The Beast has them!" His annoying sidekick explained after he explained his thoughts.

"And we're going to get them. No one turns me down!" Gaston was still pissed Belle got away from him that day. He still wasn't sure how though.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:: Sry about how short this chapter is. Wanted to update soon. Plus the next part I want to work on is big wanted to leave a whole chapter for it. Anyway love all you who like this fic. Thank you for the encouraging reviews.

 **Chapter 4**

Belle and Beast were out in the snow. It being near Christmas Belle wanted to celebrate a happy Christmas with Beast, her father and Luke. She convinced Beast to at least try for a good Christmas. She wanted to make new pleasant memories for both of them.

They were off to find a tree. Climbing a hill in the forest they searched for a good tree. Find a clearing at the top they found a great tree.

"That one would look great in the parlor." Belle pointed to a large evergreen pine.

"Yes it would. It is a perfect size for the room." Beast smiled enjoying his time with her.

"Oh no! We forgot the axe." Belle observed.

"You are right. Use your magic." Beast told her putting his clawed hand on her shoulder. She nodded and concentrated. Swiping her hand out she unleashed a concentrated line of magic. It sliced through the trunk in one go. It fell with a softened thud from the thick snow.

"How are we going to get it back to the castle?" Belle said thoughtfully.

"We can do it together. Your magic and my strength." Beast offered the solution. Belle nodded with a smile and uses her magic to enchant the tree. So it didn't drag as bad. Beast then dug his claws into the trunk near the cut end. He pulled and they made their way back.

They spent the rest of the day decorating after the tree was up. Maurice and Luke arrived when they were nearly done. They smiled and laughed, as they all finished decorating. They finished in time for dinner.

Going to the dinning room they found a festive meal. It was prepared by the enchanted staff. They sat and enjoyed the meal. Making small talk, jokes and the like.

"So, are you two getting married?" Luke asked with a sly smile knowing full well the result it would cause.

"Well... uh..." Beast stuttered and coughed a bit.

"Luke! That is not any of your business until we tell you. That is if we decide to or not." Belle started rambling out of embarrassment.

"Luke, Belle's right." Maurice scolded Luke. "Well if you children will behave this old-timer is going to turn in early." Maurice chuckled pushing himself away from the table. Standing up he walked out of the room and up to his room.

The others awkwardly chatted till one by one they went to bed.

The next day everyone was up doing their own thing. Maurice was chatting with Mrs. Potts while she worked. Luke was building a fire in the parlor with the tree, he added some herbs that made it smell wonderful. Beast was putting up pine and ribbons with some of the other enchanted staff. Belle wandered into the garden for some winter blossoms.

In the garden Belle hadn't noticed the enchanted foot stool had followed her. Then all of a sudden, with a scream, she was on her rear.

Beast heard her scream and tore out of the door near the garden. Luke and Maurice heard Beast and followed.

Beast found the dent in the snow where Belle fell, but no Belle. Then something hit him in the back of the head as he looked around. Luke and Maurice started laughing. They were soon hit too. Then they saw Belle throw more snow balls. Soon it was an all out snow ball war. They all laughed, dodged, and threw to the best of their ability.

After all the fun was over they took a breather. Laying in the snow.

"Damn it! I should have never laid down. I am to old for this." Maurice groaned trying to get up. Beast stood over him in an instant and offered a large still furry, on the back, clawed hand. Maurice took it and was effortlessly lifted off the snow till his feet were under him. "Thank you, son." Maurice said.

"You're welcome." Beast nodded in respect and turned to help Belle off the ground. He lifted her with even less effort. He didn't let her touch the ground again. He took her right inside.

"Beast, I can walk." Belle weakly protested. As a blush stained her cheeks.

"I know." That was all Beast said as he took her up to her room. Her left her to change. He ran and did the same. Everyone wandered back down to the parlor in their own time. Mrs. Potts wheeled in on her serving cart with hot tea, hot cocoa, and hot soup. They all got cozy around Luke's scented fire and relaxed. The fire smelled like cinnamon and honey. Spicy and warm.

Eventually the night drew to a close and everyone wandered off to bed. Belle dozed off snuggled against Beast. So he carried her up. They were the last to go.

"Beast you're so warm." Belled murmured as she held tightly to him. He laid her in her bed and she wouldn't let him go. So he climbed in with her and held her close and protective.

Somewhere outside town Gaston was making plans.


	6. Chapter 5

AN:: Hello everyone, I'm thrilled that so many people enjoy this. I had realistic hopes. That maybe it would take time for people to become interested. Big thanks to those who reviewed asking me to continue. That motivated me to keep going. Any way on with the fic.

 **Chapter 5**

After their wonderful Christmas time passed and things calmed down. Late one night Belle wasn't fairing well in her sleep. A nightmare was plaguing her mind. Finally she shot up in bed screaming. A few moments passed and Beast burst through her door

"Belle!? What happened?" Beast asked moving to her bed. Belle was a disheveled mess. From tossing and turning so much. Belle said nothing at first just glomped him. She was trying to calm her rapid breathing and her heart rate.

"It was awful! I saw Gaston killing you!" Belle said in a panic. She was crying into the fur around is neck.

"Well it was just a dream." Beast gently stroked her back attempting to calm her. She sniffled and sighed.

"You're right." She tried making herself believe it. It's so hard to move on from such a vividly realistic dream, though. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. She pulled back again to see is very slight shock. She then was braver and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. They both slowly pressed for a deeper more passionate kiss. When they parted for breath she saw his nose flash as did he. He saw the light. His nose was human again. "Your nose is human again." She stated the obvious. He smiled and hugged her. He was so happy to have even met her. She was his best friend now. Had become so awhile ago now. They curled up together in her bed. She wouldn't let him leave because, she still needed comfort. He was more then happy to provide it. They spent the rest of the night cuddled together in her bed.

A few days later Belle was out in the garden gathering flowers. She enjoyed the spring flowers. They smelled wonderful and were beautiful. She had noticed over time since Beast began changing. So did the castle. It was no longer the dark and gloomy place it was, when she arrived. It looked more vibrant and alive. When she first arrived the castle looked as though. It could have been haunted. No longer now. She began to realize that the Beast's curse was tied to the castle and residents. The staff in the beginning looked like old and decrepit objects. They now looked brand new.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the wind picked up. Belle's magic told her something bad was coming. She dropped her flowers and ran for the nearest door into the castle. The conservatory was the closest to her. Using her magic she called to Beast.

"Belle! What is wrong?" Beast ran to the hall to the conservatory. Meeting her halfway.

"Something is coming! Something bad." Belle explained.

"What is?" Beast asked curious as to what she meant.

"I'm not sure. I sensed something with my magic." Belle explained as best as she could.

"Well your magic has been reliable up till this point. So let's trust it." Beast said wrapping his arms around her.

They moved to the main entrance of the castle. Before long they heard a commotion approaching the gates. It sounded like an angry mob. Coming into view there was only Gaston and some other hunters from the village. Including his little friend Lefou.

"Why can't he leave us alone?" Belle questioned more rhetorical then anything else.

"He's a bigot. Always has been always will be. I think he was a bad influence on me, growing up." Beast had bad timing trying to lighten the mood.

"What? Now really? Suppose it is good information none the less." Belle was baffled then quickly accepted.

They prepared themselves for the fight they knew was coming.

Gaston and his group approached. As the animated object staff surrounded Belle and Beast. The staff were as loyal as they came. It was like staring down a preditorial wolf pack.

Gaston stopped at the gate. His followers stood with him.

"Well is this where the village whore ended up! Fucking the monster of this castle!" Gaston called nastily.

Beast roared angrily itching to rip the bastard's throat out.

"No. Nothing he says is true." Belle was hurt by his words but stayed strong. She put her small hand on Beast's larger, then hers, arm. To keep him calmer and more level headed. They needed all their whits about them for this fight.

"Get them!" Gaston yelled pulling out his bow and losing his first arrow without a second thought.

The staff that was a coat rack swung a large kettle parallel to Beast's face blocking the arrow. Belle was already oozing magic by the time the arrow hit the stone pavers. She used her magic and her arms for emphasis. To throw the gates open. Scaring the village hunters for a moment. When the gates hit the wall. The staff was already upon the hunters. Beast lunged at Gaston avoiding his arrows on the way. He threw Gaston into the side wall of the bridge. Gaston recovered quickly and pulled a knife. Throwing it he got Beast in the shoulder. It didn't slow Beast at all.

He took the blade from his shoulder and threw it away.

"Beast!" Belle called worriedly. Then her magic summoned a sword in front of Beast's face.

He nodded, not turning, to let her know his gratitude. He took it and fell into his learned stance. From all of his fencing tutoring. Gaston reached for his bow but came up short. It lay shattered under him. He drew his sword instead. He charged Beast and Beast parried with little problem. A small bit rusty but once you learn. It's like riding a horse. It comes back to you quickly.

Lunging, parries, riposte, remise, and reprise. They danced the art of sword play. Being fairly equally matched made this hard. Gaston got dirty though pulled another 2 knives. He threw them into the Beast's stomach at this close range. Did a good amount of damage to Beast.

Beast fell to his knees.

"So, Damien, how does it feel to be slaughtered like a wild animal? Especially by your old friend." Gaston taunted getting cocky. He pulled out another knife. Before anyone could react he jabbed it in Beast's back.

"Nooo!" Belle screamed her pain at seeing Beast's pain. She unleashed her magic. She rose into the air. Gaston and the hunters rose with her. She glared at the hunters. They were flung into the forest by an unseen force.

"Aaah!" Gaston screamed like a girl.

"You will never harm another again. You will know no happiness. You will only know sorrow. The kind you inflicted on others. You with not change but others with know of your crimes. The crimes against others souls." Belle cried as she spoke. She dropped Gaston abruptly. He hit the pavers hard breaking something. She lowered to the ground. Then ran to Beast's side.

"Beast?" Belle called her voice quivering in fear.

"It will take more then this to kill me." He ground out through the pain. Trying to joke. The staff gathered near but still mindful. Not to get overwhelmingly close.

Belle was exhausted but she didn't let that stop her magic. She channeled it to try and heal him. His wounds began healing. Pushing the knives out as they healed. After the last knife fell and the wound sealed over with tender new skin. Belle fainted, falling unconscious over Beast. Beast weakly smiled and held her for a few moments.

Lifting her sleeping form, he slowly made his way into the castle. Forgetting about Gaston. Gaston just limped away like a wounded dog.

Beast very slowly and weakly climbed the stairs. He headed for her room.

Arriving at her door the wardrobe already had the door open. She stood near the door in the hall. Waiting till they entered. She closed the door after they did. She then waddled away.

Beast laid Belle on her bed. Then crawled in next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and he fell fast asleep.

They were so tired they slept for 2 days straight. They didn't wake till the third morning.

Belle woke first, feeling his warm protective embrace. She carefully rolled over to face him. He still looked the same. As he had since his nose changed. She kissed his cheek and laid small pecks. Trailing them to his mouth. He smiled as she kissed him. He tightened his arms. Slowly waking up. He started kissing back. The he woke the more he kissed. They devoured each other's mouths. As the fought for dominance.

Then both their stomachs growled their complaints, about hunger. Belle giggled as Beast gave a small chuckle.

They stretched and climbed out of bed. Belle grabbed a casual dress the wardrobe left hanging near her dressing screen. Belle slipped behind it and stripped then threw the dress on quickly.

Stepping from behind the screen. She wore a beautiful lavender and blue rose trimmed, elbow length sleeve, just past knee length, square neckline dress. She slipped on a matching pair of flat slippers.

Beast held out his hand and grasped hers gently. When she took his hand. He lead her to the kitchen. So the staff could prepare something for them.

They were still tired. Not so much so that they would drop. Just they still needed a few days to recover.

The kitchen staff prepared everything and anything. They were ecstatic to see their master and mistress well.

Belle picked some over everything. So did Beast. They ate their fill and thanked the staff.

More time passed and Belle and Beast couldn't sleep alone anymore. So they shared her bed every night.

AN:: Still have a chapter or 2 to go.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: **Lemon Warning**

Belle and Beast had become closer then ever. They were near inseparable. The staff, Luke and Maurice could always find them together. They were even sharing a bed at night. Even though they weren't married and had not physically expressed their love.

They were in the library looking for another tale for Belle to bring to life.

"Beast can we watch this story in your room?" Belle asked shyly.

"Why do you wish to go to my chamber?" He asked intrigued by her innocent seeming question. As he set his book down and turned to her. She was standing shyly twisting her toe on the floor.

"Well you don't have good memories in your room. I thought we could make better ones." Belle explained her reason.

"I suppose we could." Beast said a bit reluctantly. She was right his memories weren't very good. He spent a lot of time alone in there. Scared of being a monster forever. Though maybe Belle was right. She did change his opinion about himself greatly. It is his room he shouldn't be afraid of it.

After finding their next tale they proceeded to the west wing. Belle laid the book open at the foot of Beast's decrepit bed. He may have destroyed his room over the years but she didn't care. The tone of the room had gotten lighter. Since the first time she entered the room. She thought that was due to the curse slowly breaking. She figured the damage he did in anger would stay. Even when the curse broke.

Then they got comfortable at the head leaning on the broken headboard. Belle enchanted the book and it started its tale.

This one was about a missing princess with amnesia. She didn't know who she was, but she knew she had family somewhere that loved her. She was missing for nearly a decade. Before she made it home. She found part of her home along the way. She fell in love with the servant who rescued her and her grandmother. Before she lost her memory. Eventually she reunited with her grandmother her last family member.

Before it was over Belle turned to Beast and began cuddling and kissing his cheek. He answered her affection with his own towards her. Soon the book lay forgotten and the magic died out. Because Belle was to distracted to focus on it.

They began kissing with more passion then simple pecks of affection. Fighting for dominance. As she pulled his face to keep him and he pulled her waist to keep her close. Belle began pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait, Belle are you sure?" He stopped her hand.

"You are the only person to ever make me feel this happy. You are the only one I will ever want." Belle explained to him sealing it with a kiss filled with all her love for him.

"I feel the exact same about you. Will you marry me?" Beast asked after he took a breath.

"Yes!"Belle latched her mouth on to his again. As she began pulling at his shirt again. He did the same, began pulling at the strings fastenings of her bodice. They did this till they stripped to nothing.

Welcome to skip if you want*

Belle wasn't that surprised by seeing her first real penis. Being she loves reading she read her share of night table romances and medical text or 2. Being as naturally brave as she is. She reached right for it gently stroking it. Beast groaned her touch feeling so good. She had no problem at all touching the man she loved so much. She kept on stroking as she nudged him to his back. She leaned down and began licking him. She read about it. She swirled her tongue as she started a suction rhythm.

Soon Beast had to stop her or it would have been all over. He gently pushed her to her back. After a second to catch his breath. He kissed and licked his way down her body. His still existing fangs gently scraping as he went. He stopped a her beasts a moment to pay them proper attention. Then continued farther south. He finally stopped and bit his claws off his right hand. Then opened her lower lips and licked her from bottom to top. Noticed her reaction and paid attention to the top. As he began working on her entrance. He was fairly big and wanted to hurt her as little as possible.

Sliding his finger in and out. Before adding another. Then began a scissoring motion. He slid his finger only till he touched her hymen then pulled out. Her moans were music to his ears. She let out a loud moan and his hand was covered in her juices.

He crawled back up to her face and kissed her panting face.

"Are you ready?" He asked between kisses that had moved to her mouth.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly.

He positioned himself and began to push in. The large head sliding into her hymen. Then he kissed her and shoved hard. He slipped through surprisingly easy. Belle made a small squeak of surprise. She near immediately started moving to encourage him.

He started a slow steady rhythm with his hips. Steady but firm thrusts. Belle moaned and thrust back. Beast was making growling noises resembling grunts and groans.

"More!" Belle was smart but she was still unsure of what she wanted.

Beast complied going faster and harder. Beast continued this for a hand full of thrusts before he felt the need to change positions. He lifted her legs to her shoulders. So he could drive deeper. Her moans became louder after the position shift.

This new position it didn't take long for Belle to reach another orgasm. This one was enough to send Beast over the edge to.

They both noticed something different that was to late to stop. Beast had a knot growing at the base of his manhood. Well he wasn't fulling human yet. Belle wasn't complaining though. It prolonged her orgasm.

It made Beast nervous though. He didn't know about this. He had hated himself for so long durning the curse. He never though of touching himself.

"Beast oh!" Belle nearly screamed in pleasure.

"Belle are you alright?" He was nervous enough he didn't notice the pleasure in her voice.

"I'm wonderful. Your my Beast. Forever." Belle gasped out her pleasure still rolling.

"And you're my Beauty." Beast relaxed and let his happiness flow. He felt hers as he realized this was a love for eternity. He began glowing and it soon subsided.

He was still locked inside Belle when the glow faded.

Lemon over*

"Beast you look human!" Belle gasped. Then she looked up his ears were still there. He smiled a toothy grin and he still had fangs. She brushed her hand where his tail was. It was still there. "Well aside from a few things." She brushed his hair back.

"Hm? I wonder if it's over yet?" Beast thought out loud. He was at the point he didn't care if he was completely human. As long as he could pass with minor alterations.

"Well I love you no matter what you look like." Belle hugged him.

"...ster! Master!" They heard Lumiere, the candelabra staff's voice getting closed. Then the door burst open to reveal. Not the candelabra but a tall lanky honey blonde man.

"I guess it is over." Belle and Beast said in unison. Belle giggled sounding girly. She had quickly covered her chest with her arms. Beast was still between her legs so she was covered there.

"Get out Lumiere!" Beast growled loud enough he sent a buzz through Belle.

"Sorry master!" Lumiere slammed the door and ran off.

"So.. that was embarrassing." Belle joked. As she reached up to wrap her arms around Beast yet again.

"Now it will be all over the castle in 10 minutes." Beast groaned his displeasure about the incident.

"Well they were going to find out sooner or later." Belle smiled reassuringly.

"Yes I know. Still Lumiere has the biggest mouth in the castle." Beast sighed. Then kissed Belle again. He wiggled his hips and she giggled and moaned. "This will take getting used to. If it makes you happy then I can live with it." Beast smirked.

"Oh yes it does! It is a happy bonus though. You are my happiness." Belle smiled brightly.

"And you are mine." Beast kissed her again and drew her close. He moved his mouth to her ear. "You asked me my name when you came here." He whispered in her ear. She nodded with a shiver. "It's Adam."

"I love it." She whispered back.

Finally after another 10 minutes they separated. Finally climbing out of his bed and dressing. His body was smooth aside from his groin and the top of his head. Beard hair was a late arrival in his family. He also still had claws his right hand were nearly grown back already. Since he bit them off earlier.

When they went downstairs. Things went surprisingly smooth everyone had a look like they knew but kept their mouth shut.

Beast sent his messenger to fetch Maurice and Luke from their farm. To make the announcement. Beast left Belle in the everyday dinning room for a few moments while he went to retrieve his grandmother's wedding ring. His grandmother was the kindest person in his family. That was why he wished to give her ring to Belle.

He quickly arrived back at the dinning room. He took Belle's hand and slipped the smooth band on her finger. Belle looked at it was silver with a beautiful delicately cut heart shaped warm blue sapphire in the center.

"It's beautiful." Belle smiled bright and warmly. She got up and jumped into his arms. He caught her and her legs wrapped around his waist. Causing her skirt to ride up to her knees.

"Belle! That is so unladylike even if you're that happy." Mrs. Potts scolded her.

"Sorry Mrs. Potts." Belle drew her legs down and just hung from Adam's shoulders and arms.

When Luke and Maurice arrived Belle raced out to meet them missing them dearly. She hadn't seen them in over a month. Being summertime they were busy with the farm.

"Well it's good to see you too honey." Maurice smiled holding his happy daughter.

"Papa, Luke you'll never guess what happened?" Belle asked excitedly.

"Are you engaged yet?" Luke teased.

"Well yes, but the curse is broken! Adam come here!" Belle exclaimed excitedly stepping back from her hugs. She turned as Adam walked out looking about as human as he could. Still having ears, claws, fangs and tail, plus an impressive male appendage.

"That's great. I'm happy for you. So can we call you Adam now?" Luke teased at the last sentence. The rest was sincere.

"Yes you are welcome to." Adam smiled.

"I suppose I'll call you son." Maurice walked over and hugged Adam surprising him.

"Thank you sir." Adam smiled hugging him back.

"You can call me dad if you want." Maurice offered.

"Thank you dad." Adam felt better saying dad. His father made him call him father.

The staff were so excited the had the castle ready for a wedding before the next month. The invitations were sent.


	8. Epilogue

They were married 3 months later before the end of fall. The wedding was gorgeous the staff out did themselves. Things went fairly smooth after the wedding a few bumps but nothing they couldn't handle. Eventually Maurice and Luke moved into the castle. Maurice became very close with the widowed Mrs. Potts. Luke eventually married a girl he was seeing from the village. Everyone was having their happily ever after.


End file.
